


Untitled

by nonamouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are not the same person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Fred and George are not the same person. But it's easiest for most to pretend that they are. They are The Twins, two people fused into a single unit and really, it only took a short while for them to become used to it.

One becomes what others expect them to be, if they expect it long enough.

And very few outside of their family can tell them apart, even their mother will sometimes swap them, harried as she is with so many children under her feet.

They like Oliver immediately because he knows right away. His eye for detail, maybe, or something else inherent in the way his magic vibrates off of people, he never forgets which twin he's talking to. And, over time, he can tell them apart by their voices, the sound of their walking, and even their postures sometimes at the opposite end of the quidditch pitch.

Fred and George are not the same person, but they both manage to fall in love with Oliver on the same day. Confessing to one another and then laughing madly because they knew it all along. There are very few secrets that can be kept from your twin.

Oliver was taken aback of course, when they cornered him one evening after quidditch practice. But he finds it hard to object with Fred's tongue in his mouth and with George slipping hands into his robes.

~Fin


End file.
